Bayushi Hisoka
Bayushi Hisoka was a courtier of the Scorpion Clan and the first Imperial Chancellor under Empress Iweko I. Appointed to the Crane Court Hisoka was a courtier that had gained influence quickly in the Crane lands. A Scorpion's Strength, by Brian Yoon In the Courts Hisoka had been a promising student, and it was immediately after his gempukku that he was thrust deeply in the intrigues of court. Hisoka has a talent for this, having appealing looks and a viper's tongue. Some considered him to the epitome of a Bayushi courtier, and he used his skills well to promote the wellbeing of the clan. While he held his clan first and foremost in his interests, he was quite proud of his appearance, going as far as to dye his hair with an unusual red-white pattern in order to stand out a bit more. He was also quite popular with the ladies of court. Masters of Court, pp. 96-98 Betrothal In time, Hisoka was informed by his superiors that a marriage had been arranged with a Crane courtier. While not estatic with the prospect, he accepted this as he did any duty to his clan. When he met the woman, though, he was shocked to find that she was in many ways the opposite to him. After trying to find some kind of dark secret or flaw in Doji Hibariko, he found none and sought for a time to avoid her and hoping that the wedding might be avoided. In time, the marriage did occur. Masters of Court, pp. 97-98 Appointed to the Imperial Court In 1169 Shosuro Jimen told the Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Paneki the evenements following the Battle of Toshi Ranbo, inluding the death of the Imperial Chancellor Bayushi Kaukatsu. Paaneki appointed Jimen as the Scorpion representative at Imperial Court at Toshi Ranbo. Hisoka was sent with him to assist Jimen in his duties to present their enemies with all of their political power and sow discord among the other clans. Celestial Tournament announcement In 1170 Shosuro Maru, now called the Voice of the Obsidian Moon, and Omen, the Voice of the Jade Sun, arrived to Toshi Ranbo. With the mark of Tengoku clearly shining in both of their souls they announced to all in Emerald Champion Shosuro Jimen's court, that Lord Yakamo and Lady Hitomi had been expelled from the Heavens and the Jade Dragon and the Obsidian Dragon had became the new Sun and Moon. With the line of Toturi finished it was the will of the Celestial Heavens for there to be a new Emperor, who would be chosen through a tournament to be held at Seppun Hill similar to that held by the Kami at the Dawn of the Empire. The Heavens' Command, by Brian Yoon Imperial Chancellor In the aftermath of the ascension of Empress Iweko I, Bayushi Hisoka was named Imperial Chancellor. One of this first acts, after dismissing the obstructive Otomo Ouga, was to arrange for Iweko's first Winter Court to take place at Kyuden Bayushi, where he knew all security arrangements could be made. The Conclusion, Part I, by Shawn Carman He was present there when the Empress arrived in the Month of the Boar. Glory of the Empire, Part I, by Shawn Carman War of Dark Fire News of yobanjin attacks arrived to the winter court, and in the opening phase of the War of Dark Fire even the High House of Light was destroyed by the Dragon Clan after it suffered extensive damage during the siege. The Imperial Court gifted the Empress several items to raise her spirit, darkened by the news on her former clan. The War of Dark Fire, Part 2, by Shawn Carman The winter court was longer than normal, and in 1171 more news from the battlefront arrived as the Battle of Shiro Mirumoto, the destruction of Akami, the siege of Shiro Tamori, The War of Dark Fire, Part 8, by Shawn Carman the destruction of Shinsei and Sumai Mura, and the burning of the Kanjiro Library. The War of Dark Fire, Part 10, by Shawn Carman Empress' Guard After the war ended the Court began to work normally at Toshi Ranbo. Hisoka told Shiba Erena she had been chosen as the First of the Empress' Guard. First Among the Guard (Imperial Herald v3 #2) Plague When the plague struck the Empire the Empress commissioned Kuni Daigo, the Jade Champion, to find a solution. Daigo reported to Hisaoka the plague was perfect, with a high rate of infection, lethal beyond expectations, and a third of those who perished become undead Plague Zombies. The Path of the Destroyer, Part 3, by Shawn Carman Reprimand at Court Bayushi Kindebu began a heated discussion at court with Ikoma Ryudo, followed by harsh words toward Asahina Beniha. The Asahina Daimyo attracted the attention of Hisoka when word that the Scorpion had had a border incident with the Crane, breaking the Empress Imperial Edict. Hisoka stopped Kindebu's attitude and took him to a private meeting to reprimand him. He later met Beniha and transmitted the Scorpion apologies about the incident. Shadowed Hearts, by Nancy Sauer This managed to bring an end to the clashes between the Scorpion and Crane. Imperial Histories 2, p. 252 Kitsuki Saya In 1172 Hisoka rejoiced the return of Kitsuki Saya at court, now a married woman. He felt the skills of the Bayushi Courtier surpassed his owns. Scenes from the Empire 8, by Brian Yoon, Nancy Sauer, and Rusty Priske Empress' audience: renewed Charters Hisoka was present in the Empress' audience, where the Great Clans were given new Imperial Charters during the Destroyer War. Duty of the Clans, by Shawn Carman Paneki's Disgrace Hisoka reported to the Court that the Scorpion Champion became infected with the plague. Unable to find a cure, and the prognosis leading to his death within months, he began to make arrangements for his seppuku. The State of the Empire, Conclusion, by Shawn Carman Hisoka feared his faith might be wavering and asked the counsel of Satsu. The Voice believed that Iweko could not be completely infallible, and comforted the Chancellor. Chosen by Fate, by Shawn Carman Regicide attempt During the opening of the winter court, within the Imperial Throne room, a group of gaijin ruhmalists followers of Kali-Ma had managed to infiltrate. They uncovered and attacked the attendants, trying to kill the Empress and the Empress' Chosen. Several members of the Empress' Guard and the Protector of the Imperial City Bayushi Norachai were killed before all the assassins were dead. Hisoka's life was saved with the intervention of Bayushi Hirose, who killed the assassin who drew Hisoka as his target, Jimen cancelled the winter court, he could not assure the safety of the attendants. The Dead of Winter, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Hunting the Daughter In the month of the Hare of 1173, Imperial Histories 2, p. 253 with the combined efforts of several of the greatest rokugani shugenja the Ebon Daughter was captured, her powers temporarily negated through a modified Ritual of Forgetting, and moved to the Imperial Court to be judged by the Empress. Iuchi Yue, the former Iuchi Daimyo who had become the abomination known as the Ebon Daughter, was found a traitor to the Empire and executed by the Crab Clan. During her trial she told the control of the Plague Zombies was shifting from herself to another unknown individual, not related with the Destroyers. Hisoka realized that Paneki's Disgrace would take over the total command over the horde of undead that roamed the Empire after the dead of the Daughter. Hunting the Ebon Daughter, Part 2, by Shawn Carman End of the Destroyer War In 1173 the Empress proclaimed the end of the Destroyer War with the victory of the Empire. The Phoenix had to purify the lands touched by the Destroyers. The Spider Clan had been conferred the status of Great Clan. Those free of taint could remain in the Empire, and the tainted were put under guard of the Dragon Clan, to extend the Empire in the Ivory Kingdoms as the Iweko's Conquerors alongside with the Mantis Clan. A new portal to Jigoku], the Second Festering Pit, was created in the Scorpion lands upon the death of Kali-Ma. Goddesses, Part 4, by Shawn Carman Death The exact fate of Hisoka was unknown but he was dead before the end of the 12th century. 2012 Winter Court Season: The Saga of Heroes See also * Bayushi Hisoka/Meta External Links * Bayushi Hisoka (Samurai) * Bayushi Hisoka Exp (Path of the Destroyer) Category:Scorpion Clan Members